Dawn
by ComicRiot
Summary: This is an ironic tale of Twilight. Its opposite but also the same, Bella may be the vampire now, but Edward and the rest of a Cullens still have a secret she will eventually unravell because... thats what Bella does. First fanfic, please review!
1. 1

_1_

Forks High School.

More like a place of suffering for those who aren't lucky enough to be able to sleep during the repetitive classes. I think of it as my own purgatory, jail, tormenting palace if you may. Not that such a diminutive school could possibly be resembled to a palace. But suitable for the shockingly small amount of three-hundred and seven children that are residences at this hell of horror. I watched as the small cafeteria got louder and louder with the animated chat from the students slowly pouring into the class in groups or pairs, not only were their voices filling the room as they all spoke simultaneously - but their voices filled my mind too. Their thoughts huddling inside my brain, making it harder for me to think myself. Damn this awful power - making me suffer with the insignificant thoughts that clouded mine.

Charlie, as much as he tried to help me, failed in teaching me to tune out the new voices and I secretly blame him for it. I sometimes blame him for why I don't live a life someone would call normal, I blame him for this gift (or curse? It is still put on debate whether my turning into a mythical creature is a blessing) he had given me. But I also thank him for it, if it weren't for him I'd be a dead corpse left in a gutter somewhere. I sigh, the guilt overpowering me as I thought of how lucky I am to have had him walk by suddenly as I slowly died. It must have been hard for him, having to keep me alive by biting my carotid archery. Instead of blaming him, I should thank him for many reasons, for keeping me alive, and keeping what was left of my soul - teaching me to be something so vile, without having to carry out its reputation.

Mind reading scared me at first, I hadn't a clue what the babble of voices in my head were, I'd sometimes answer them by mistake and be given strange looks. But that isn't the only power I have. Absorbing power is the main source for my… abilities. I can manipulate water, as well as being able to track people only needing their scent. Along with the original - speed, strength, advanced senses, also. Not every vampire has the extra gift, like I and the other vampires I involuntarily absorbed. I remember them being very mad that I drained them off their powers, I remember so clearly.

Only my memories with me being a vampire can I evoke like it was just yesterday, but my memories of being human are very blurry that I don't even know who I was back then, or what my name was. Charlie decided my name should be Isabella - I was too busy going through the pain of transforming into a vampire to object - I didn't make my distaste for that name private, but I didn't argue because I couldn't think of a name for myself anyhow. Its my 86th anniversary of being a vampire, and my optimistic father, or creator, decided it should be my "vamp-birthday" I educe him calling it. I rolled my eyes at the memory of him clapping and grinning.

I don't even know how old I am biologically, he guessed seventeen so would that make me a hundred-and-three? It's a shame I know nothing of my previous life, not even my name, so I am now called Bella Swan, the daughter of General Charlie Swan.

We don't look anything alike, probably because Charlie looks only about 10 years older than me and because he has short dark brown, curly hair and distinct features compared to mine, the only resemblance is our gold eyes. Mine is currently a darker colour, General Swan had to spend a week away from home with the Marine Corps and I have been left by myself for three days now. Without him, I get too lazy to hunt for fresh animals to keep me stimulated and away from the thirst and scorching pain of a dry throat. The dry throat sensation was taunting me now, especially with deliciously scented human blood surrounding me. But I have become used to the pain and the mouth-watering smell that is adjacent. It doesn't bother me that I can see their blood flowing, temptingly through their veins as it would have a few years ago -

_Isabella Swan_

My head snapped at the direction of my name being called - I cursed silently as I realised it was being _thought_ not spoken - but kept my gaze locked with a pair of curious green eyes I thought it came from. I got bored too quickly and looked away, it isn't that surprising that someone was just thinking of me. I am a simple social outcast, something I had brought upon myself with my lack of social skills.

Not that I want to befriend anyone, its much easier for me just to keep away from humans as far as possible. Subconsciously, they keep away from me too - regardless their intuitiveness - they try to stay away without knowing it, I don't know how that works, but it is a natural defence mechanism - unaware, yet aware that, in a sense, I am their predator. Never mind that I do not drink from humans, that is something I had trained for a long time to be good at.

Unlike Charlie, I have never tasted human blood before nor would I dare to try because it would be on my conscious till the day I die, which would probably be quite a while. I caught a glimpse of my profile when I accidentally went into someone's mind, someone who was watching me. I look tedious, and absurdly lethargic, in someone else's eyes, with the purple bruise-like circles under my eyes, this person is wandering why I look so tired. I couldn't care enough to learn whose mind I crept into so I shut their thoughts out of my brain. I wish I could sleep. More than anything, I wish, for once, I could be completely unconscious without a care in the world. If people asked me why I have purple shadows under my eyes, I'll simply answer that I am a insomniac - I wish that could be the truthful answer.

_Isabella Swan_

I knew that it was thought, not spoken, because this was a familiar voice. Mike Newton. I sighed, Mike has been infatuated with my since the day I started this sorry-excuse for a school, but has never spoken a word of English to me. I thought, with our lack of communication, he would stop gawking at me and having daydreams about me, in ways that amused me and made me feel uncomfortable. He should be forbidding the day my razor sharp teeth went anywhere near his throat. I snorted at the thought, a _love bite_?

I wish I could control this miraculous power to read minds, I would have welcomed it more warmly instead of wishing for it to go away. I absently pushed my brown hair away from my shoulder and leaned on the table, staring at my untouched food. I don't understand how humans can stomach the vile, manufactured grime. Its just looks vulgar, swallowing it would be absolutely repulsive. I winced at the thought of eating the disgusting, meaty cheese burger still wrapped in plastic, sitting peacefully on my blue tray of food.

_Isabella Swan_.

I exhaled sharply through gritted teeth, what is wrong with that obsessive, young fool? His craze is irritating me, and I have never had someone think my name so many times, it's irksome. I decided giving him a sharp glare, a warning perhaps, would scare him away. I turned my head, his blue eyes widened, a delicious red brushed his cheeks and he quickly looked away. I smirked as I turned back to my empty table. As I sat alone in silence for a few minutes, I wandered if my glare had given him a hint to back off and stop fantasizing about me - if only he knew I fantasize about his blood on my tongue more than his lips against mine. I decided to spy on his thoughts, concentrating hard on that one person.

_Bella, so beautiful, I wish I could run my fingers through her delicate chestnut brown hair, and kiss her flawless, pale skin and trace my fingers over her lips… _

I exhaled again, what is it with human boys and their hormones? I don't understand. Never mind the being able to read their minds, I don't know how it is possible for someone to be crazy about another without knowing them at all. Of course, he doesn't "love" me for my outstanding personality, but for my looks. The unnatural beauty is set to allure our prey, my appearance, my smell, my voice - all a set up, a trap for them to fall for. I sort of feel sorry for Mike, I am nothing but a blood-sucking leech and he was unlucky enough to delude himself into thinking he loved me, probably the only boy who hadn't given up. I exhaled again and decided that my pretend lunchtime is over, I stood up and took the full tray, swiftly walked over to the nearest bin where I - unfortunately - passed Mike Newton and his unfamiliar companion, the curious green eyes I was staring at earlier. He was a pale boy, pale for human being but couldn't compare to me, with tousled auburn hair, green eyes and a strong jaw line.

I decided, as I discarded the food, that he was quite attractive for a human being. I never really notice a human like that before, and then realized he must have been that new student everyone was making a fuss over while I begged for something to knock me out as the teacher prattled on about nonsense I already knew. I unwillingly glanced over at him to catch him staring, he didn't even flutter away but I can hear his heart beat quicken slightly. I already know what he's thinking without having to read his mind, but I tried to hear anyway.

Silence.

Not even the slightest sound. How could he be looking at me, openly staring, and not be thinking about anything? Maybe he was used to vampires. I shook it of and broke away from his eyes, walking through the exit.

How can he not even think a _word_, not even the slightest whisper, I thought as I walked through the long halls. He didn't even seem embarrassed by the gaffe of being caught staring. Maybe he doesn't know how to behave etiquette. Or could I have finally controlled my mind reading?

I concentrated on listening to minds for a split second.

… _oh no, I left the CD at dads, better tell Ben before…_

… _and Edward Cullen was so lush! Too bad he doesn't speak much, I would have totally asked him to the spring dance…_

… _I cant believe Jessica is drooling over the new kid, he wasn't that good looking anyway…_

I quickly regretted the mistake of letting the insignificant thoughts flood my mind. Edward Cullen, eh?


	2. Chapter 1

As soon as the bell rang, I was already at the door of my Science class. I opened the door after shrugging of my coat and placing it on my usual hook-- no one dares to put their jackets on my hook. Which is quite humorous that they actually try to avoid it, even when the coats are piling onto each other and some even fall down, the one at the end is always free and no one can touch it unless they want to face my wrath. Mr Banner, a lumpy old man with glasses, greeted me with a forced smile. I tried to return it but his thoughts disturbed me too much, it is illegal for a teacher to think of his student in an such an inappropriate way, but I cant blame them-- its natural for all humans, he's a man before he is a teacher--- I could be using this to my advantage, I do get curious of human blood. I shook off the thoughts, I am still hungry and I cannot handle the thoughts of the red moisture, soothing my dry, aching throat.

I walked down the aisle as the students slowly poured through the doors, I sat in the back desk where I normally sit, alone. I placed my black leather bag on the cool tabletop, elbow on the black surface, face resting lazily in palm and ready to hate the lesson with great abhorrence.

The seats were all filled, everyone talking at the same time, the classroom full of excited chatter, mostly about Edward Cullen, the strange and silent new student.

'Why is the sky blue?' the dark haired teacher's voice suddenly loud and completed with authority, the crowd went silent. 'Today, we are going to do a little revision, just to refresh your minds.' I groaned and covered my face with my hands, a sudden miserable feeling jolted through my frozen insides, I frowned as I folded my arms on the table and rested my chin, making a pillow out of my forearms. How much more "revision" can I possibly handle before I snap? Days like these I wish I could grow up. Literally. 'The sky is blue — physicists tell us — because blue light in the sun's rays bends more than red light. But this extra bending, or scattering, applies just as much to violet light, so it is reasonable to ask why the sky isn't purple…' he was pointing at pictures using his long wooden stick, reading from the Smart Board.

Oh how I wish I could sleep, I thought, as I waited for time to pass.

Precipitously, my back straightened up, it was such an abrupt movement— it shocked me. Everyone's thoughts were suddenly louder, more unbearable and excited, like they were all shouting in their heads.

… _Oh my god! He is here! I wander were he will sit…_

… _he looks so cool with his beige jacket and the turtleneck jumper…_

… _he's in my class, I better straighten my hair-- crap! He cant even sit next to me… _

… _its impossible for someone to look so good, he definitely had _something_ done… _

They were rushing all through my mind in one go, my head throbbed from the pain of too much information. All this for a new student, I sometimes wander how the human mind can be so absurd, but still, from where he stood, at the desk, it was completely silent. I concentrated so hard, but I couldn't hear a sound, then the manic thoughts came flooding in again all of a sudden, but on a different topic-- still revolving around him. They were getting louder, it's arthritic!

I closed my eyes for a second and rubbed my temples, a trick Charlie taught me, which luckily helped. A little. Then, did I realize that the new excited thoughts were about Edward Cullen having to sit next to me, the only person who has a spare seat for him. I exhaled through my nose in annoyance, so much for my space, for my _own _table.

I moved my bag that was in his newly owned space and slid it on the dusty floor as he did with his. I didn't bother to look up at him, or greet him, I was too annoyed by him for taking my space, for not letting me into his mind and for making it harder for me to breathe because I didn't want to inhale his sweet scent.

Now that I think about it, his scent is odd, all scents are different but his aroma was different from everyone elses. Its more significant and… meticulous, it is sweet of course, but it makes the pool of saliva already in my mouth an ocean. He smells so good… different, but not good enough for me to break a fundamental rule of; No Human Blood For Bella. But the smell intrigues me, and pleases me because I can enjoy the smell and not think about the taste… I licked my lips as the sudden thought and curiosity about what the _taste_ would be like.

I heard him clear his throat, and in a deep voice he greeted me, 'Hello.'

'Hello,' I answered, in a indolent voice.

Charlie would have disapproved of my lack in being amiable, he's always wanted me to make friends-- one night, I wasn't concentrating hard enough and accidentally read his thoughts-- he wanted to make me a companion, a friend and I opposed. The thought of a human life being taken away just for me turned my unused stomach.

I wandered what Edward Cullen thought of my unfriendliness, but couldn't hear anything and it frustrated me. How can he possibly not be thinking anything! Its impossible… maybe he had some sort of head injury and now cannot obtain thoughts? How prosaic that assumption is. Maybe he just doesn't know what to think, or could he be blocking me out of his mind with some sort of human skill not all of them have engineered?

The insinuations and guesses were becoming unnerving as the long hour slowly passed. I cant just _not_ know what he is thinking, and he cant just _not_ think! I looked at him from the corner of my eye, he was blankly watching Mr Banner carry on his hopeless lesson, but despite the expressionless stare-- his jaw was clenched, as were his fists-- then I realized so were mine. I shovelled out my sharp fingernails away from my palms before re-examining him. Why was he so frigid and stiff, I am hardly going to bite him. I grinned at the irony, but it faltered when a thought entered my mind.

What if he knows?

I shook my head slightly, he cant know, no one knows and he only just started school for goodness sake! Me and my paranoia, its shameful. If he knew my secret, and a quarter of the world's secret, he would be highly endangered. I shuddered at the thought of the Volturi, the highest coven in the vampire world (practically royalty), would do if they found out a kid in Forks knew about our civilization-- existence. I sneaked a sideway glance at the red-head and met his green eyes, then quickly slid my eyes back to examining my fingers. I feel stupid, so what if a petty human boy whose mind I cant read, saw me look at him? What is he going to do, fight me? A little laugh escaped my mouth before I could control it. I clapped my hand over it.

I am the worst vampire known to history, honestly. Charlie says I have personality for a vampire, basically telling me that vampires are lifeless-- which in some cases, is true.

'Miss Swan, the answer?' Mr Banner suddenly brought me back to earth, damn him for it. The whole class were staring up at me.

'The electromagnetic spectrum,' I answered, after browsing through minds for the answer.

Mr Banner's eyes narrowed, he thought he got me that time, I smirked as he praised me for the right answer. I have done this a hundred times, literally-- if I am counting properly-- I probably know more than he does. No, I _do_ know more than he does.

'How did you do that?' Edward muttered under his breathe.

Despite myself, I felt smug and triumph. But also surprised by his conversing. I shrugged nonchalantly. 'I know things.' a lot of things.

'You weren't looking at your text book,' he said, matter-of-factly. 'I could tell you weren't listening either.'

'Maybe you're not as observant as you thought you were,' I teased, while wandering what he could be meaning behind his words, why he was asking me and why he seemed so deep in thought at my answer. It is agitating watching him and hearing nothing, I feel like picking him up and throwing him against the wall with full force.

I almost groaned as the seconds ticked by and he hasn't said anything. 'Maybe,' he mumbled, more to himself than me. I guessed, after a while of silence, that was the only answer I was going to get from this mysterious, strange boy.

'You're new?' I suddenly heard myself ask, drawn to him all of a sudden, having a desire to know what he is thinking. Maybe, in someway, if I can make up his character, it would be easier to read his mind. If I can get an idea of who he is, then maybe I will be able to unlock whatever key is keeping his mind blocked from mine.

'Yes,' he answered briefly. 'I moved in with my adoptive family only a few weeks ago from England,' there was a tone to his voice, like he was reciting his lines for a play.

'England?' I raised an eyebrow, I expect that he isn't the type with the English accent-- I still question why it is so appealing to American girls.

'London to be precise,' he said, the corner of his mouth twitching. What was amusing? Its so annoying not knowing these things! I want to strangle this boy!

I exhaled sharply, my hostile thoughts wouldn't exactly be getting me anywhere. 'Why did you come? To Forks I mean.'

He seemed taken aback my straightforwardness, but recovered and answered. 'My… adoptive father… got promoted. In his job.' he said it carefully, as to measure up or something, but he sounded so sure and truthful, I couldn't doubt his honesty-- but why would he lie in the first place?

'So you're adopted.' it wasn't a question, but I decided to press on that subject instead of wasting the little time I have to learn to read the stranger's mind.

He hesitated in answering, he was engrossed by the lines on his palms then turned to me and answered, sounding confused, 'My father… he killed my mother and if Dr Carlisle, my adoptive father, hadn't been there, I probably would have gotten killed. If it weren't for him and Esme, I wouldn't be here right now,' he swallowed then looked away, back to being enthralled by his hands. Under his sleeves, I can see his veins and the blood rushing through it. My mouth opened slightly, a sudden rush of pain scorched my dry throat. Venom built up in my mouth. Then looked away from his arms, ignoring the pain and not breathing.

I sat there in silence, not knowing what to say-- that too is quite new to me. It would be easier if I knew what he was thinking. So I decided to say something that humans normally would in this kind of situation. I sucked in enough breathe to say, 'I'm sorry.'

His seemed genuinely shocked by my empathetic apology for his supposedly mental father's actions, he probably thought I lacked consideration from my anti-social behaviour. 'T-Thank you,' he stuttered, then cleared his throat, jaw gritted for a second then he looked away. I could sort-of sympathize with him, I too never knew my parents and am… in a way… adopted. But the story is that Charlie is my dad. Just my really youthful father, who looks more like an older brother. To me, he is like an older brother… whatever that's like. I stiffened, what do I say now? You're welcome?

'My name is Isabella Swan,' I introduced myself once I realized I hadn't before. How do you expect to read someone's mind and not have them know your name? I could be ill-mannered sometimes. . 'You must be Edward Cullen.' I tried for a smile, not sure if I fooled him or not, but he just looked at me blankly.

'I know that,' he blurted out, half mumbling, before slightly shaking his head then smiling up at me. 'I mean. Hello.' he studied me for a second, his green eye scrutinizing before he asked, 'How did you know my name?'

I'm a spy, espionage is my middle name. Why is he so suspicious? 'Everyone seems to be talking about you non-stop,' I said, carefully, biting the inside of my cheek.

He scowled. 'Oh,' he said flatly, then the bell rung, everyone got off there seats. 'Nice to meet you anyway, Bella.' he said, standing up and taking his Mulberry Seth, putting it across his body.

Something he said finally settled in and before I could ask, he was striding out the classroom door. How did he know my name? I said Isabella, not Bella. Hardly anyone calls me Bella, anyway, it's Charlie's nickname for me which got stuck in my head. I shrugged the clouding thoughts away from my mind, paranoia is all win today.

I walk in the slow, human speed, through the Art hall-- the only lesson I do not completely despise-- but it would be nice to be doing something new every once in a while.

At least a mile away from me, I heard my name being vocalized by Lauren Mallory, who was walking with Jessica Stanley-- two somewhat clichéd, unfriendly but extremely popular girls. I can hear them talking about me clearly, despite the distance between us, I can hear every word as if she were standing right beside me.

'That girl is such a hussy!' Lauren, the taller one with silk blond hair hissed, while Jessica, shorter, with black curls sniggered. 'Isabella really has some nerve, she was all over him in Science-- I don't understand how she just cant seem to herself, it was sick-- I mean leave some for the rest of us, spiteful cow!' I wasn't surprised by Lauren Mallory's vindictiveness. She hates me because of her asinine fondness over Tyler Crowley, who leered at me every chance he got when I started at this school. As for her equally nasty and malicious friend, Jessica, hates me because _she_ hates me and has a foul taste in boys-- her love for Mike Newton is comical, yet pitiful. I just rolled my eyes and sped up so I could push pass them. They instantly stilled when I did, I faint smile on my lips as I walked into the class room after reading their thoughts.

…_What if she heard? Oh no!… _

…_crap, crap, crap, crap…_

The rest of the day went painfully slow, I had Spanish as my last lesson after Art. I know more Spanish than Ms Del-Amo does herself, why did I choose to start a language I already know fluently? I might as well dismiss school altogether, but Charlie said that if I finish this year-- it would be my last high school year and I move onto college. He was thinking Harvard, I was thinking Dartmouth.

I walked through the pouring rain toward my yellow Porsche 911. I am a car person, and the speed exhilarates me. I took out my keys and unlocked the door, open the driver's seat when I caught green eyes staring at me, again, openly and carelessly. I stared back-- going for the same intensity, but I do not think I pulled off that well because he turned around and got into a silver Volvo. The nicest car in this parking lot after mine. Now the heats off me-- I remember how everyone would crowd around--admiring my beautiful yellow turbo.

After a very short drive through the woods, I parked in our large garage, Charlie and me have our fair-shared collection of motorbikes, although Charlie gets to be the car collector. He left behind his Mercedes Benz F 700, a true beauty, I thought in awe a I got out-- parked my car next to it --and stroked the cold metal boot. I sighed, Charlie wouldn't allow me to get one-- he say he spoils me rotten already, which isn't that truthful if you ask me. I walked up the stone stairs, and into the timeless wide elegant doors, but noticed the note stuck under the doorbell. I pulled it, it's from Charlie

_Dear Bella_

_I know you you're going to be really mad and probably kill me, I just want to say I am sorry. _

_And that she is harmless, and surprisingly very under control. I brought her a few hours before school must've finished, I had to get back to the Marines before the others noticed, it was a long run. _

_But anyhow, please take care of her. You know what to do._

_-Charlie _

We have a new dog? It wouldn't be any good, I'd probably get really hungry one day and drain all its blood. I walked into the large, open space empty house.

We have hardly any furniture so its very, very large. Could fit ten people, oversized for only two. I dropped the keys on the counter in the kitchen, dropped my bag too and kicked of my shoes. Looking around all the while. So where is our new pet? Hopefully he hadn't been expecting me to be playing hide and seek with it. I smelt the blood first, then heard the thoughts. How can I not be aware? These things should be coming to me like oxygen, I walked out and followed the voice into the back garden.

And there she was. Sitting on the marble patio, hugging her knees to her chest. Her crimson eyes shifted restlessly around her surroundings and looked up at me. An almost pained expression on her face.

'Hello,' her voice was high-pitched and rang in the silent air. I stood there, over her, frozen for a couple of seconds. Counting all the close-cut leaves before sitting down on the hard, curved stairs. She looked down at me, her eyes seemed to narrow, the same shade of brilliant red was her curly hair on her back. She was wearing a simple black t-shirt and jeans. 'Who are you?' she demanded.

I bit my bottom lips before answering, 'Bella. Charlie's… friend.'

She looked away, her eyes darting around her surroundings again. 'I'm Victoria.'


End file.
